


Realmente hace resaltar tus ojos

by TheSilverMaiden



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon), Metal Family (Webseries)
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMaiden/pseuds/TheSilverMaiden
Summary: El cumpleaños de Ches se acerca y Glam todavía no tiene un regalo.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Realmente hace resaltar tus ojos

Vivir con una persona te hace conocerla mejor, quieras o no te haces consciente de sus hábitos más extraños, desde la manera en la que guarda sus calcetines hasta qué significan los gruñidos que hace por las mañanas cuando todavía no llega al reino de los vivos. Sin embargo, estos pequeños pedazos de información son inútiles cuando intentas comprar un regalo de cumpleaños. Esto era lo que pasaba por la mente de Glam mientras hacía su balance mensual. 

Ya llevaba casi un mes buscando el regalo perfecto para Ches, observando cada uno de sus movimientos con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta en ellos, pero el moreno no parecía necesitar o querer absolutamente nada, al menos nada que pudiese pagar. Después de todos sus esfuerzos lo único que había conseguido era descubrir a dónde habían ido todos sus calcetines izquierdos. Su tiempo se estaba agotando al igual que su cerebro. 

—Hey, tierra a Glam ¿me estás escuchando, viejo? —La voz de Ches le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.— No escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije ¿verdad? —resopló el más bajo mientras empujaba su cabello hacia atrás. 

—Lo siento, estaba arreglando el balance de este mes. Con las presentaciones canceladas en ese bar del centro tendremos que ajustarnos un poco más el cinturón. —se excusó rápidamente, no era una mentira necesariamente, había pasado un par de horas haciendo los ajustes necesarios, Ches no tenía que saber que eso no era lo que tenía su mente ocupada. 

—Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaremos comiendo papas? 

—Menos que la última vez, tenemos un fondo de respaldo un poco más holgado. Si no rompes más cuerdas puede que no tengamos que llegar a eso. —Le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Agh, ya me disculpe por eso. —dijo el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él.— ¿Cuándo lo vas a dejar ir? —se quejó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la espalda de Glam para ver su libreta. 

—Cuando dejes de ser tan descuidado solo para lucirte frente a la gente, —respondió mientras empujaba al otro con su hombro.— Solo a ti se te ocurre aceptar una apuesta tan absurda de un grupo de borrachos. 

—Hey gané esa apuesta, —se defendió mientras revolvía el cabello del rubio para después escapar hacia la cocina. 

—La siguiente vez asegurate de que lo que ganes cubra el costo de tus acciones. —Refutó Glam mientras intentaba acomodarse el cabello.

—¡Una victoria es una victoria! —gritó desde la cocina.

Glam rió levemente, en su momento el incidente le había molestado, pero la actitud relajada de su compañero hacía imposible permanecer enojado con él. Claro que había encontrado la manera de castigarlo, durante dos semanas no comieron otra cosa que papas. Glam habría encontrado la manera de variar sus menús, pero el claro disgusto de Ches ante la falta de variedad le dio en bandeja de plata la manera de vengarse del descuido. 

Si tan solo escoger su regalo fuera tan sencillo. 

Racionalmente Glam sabía que estaba sobre pensando el asunto, que probablemente podría escoger cualquier vinilo en la tienda de discos y Ches estaría encantado, pero quería darle algo especial. Era la primera vez que iba a dar un regalo de cumpleaños a alguien que verdaderamente le importaba, probablemente eso era lo que lo hacía darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Sabía que un regalo debía ser significativo, demostrar que te preocupas y conoces a la otra persona. Nadie le había enseñado cómo lograr eso. 

Suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa, en el fondo sabía que lo que quería era dar a Ches el mismo sentimiento que él le había dado en su cumpelaños. Que con algo, por pequeño que fuera, pudiera hacerle sentir querido y comprendido. 

\-------

La respuesta apareció delante de él dos días antes del cumpleaños de Ches mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la tienda y en menos de cinco minutos salió sonriendo mientras abraza la bolsa con su adquisición. 

\-------

—Chicos, realmente se lucieron. Me la he pasado tan bien que estoy considerando cumplir años más seguido. —Ches estaba completamente feliz, sus compañeros habían echado la casa por la ventana. De alguna manera habían logrado meter a un buen puñado de sus admiradores más cercanos al sótano en el que ensayaban. No sabía con cuántas personas había bebido y bailado, además estaba seguro de que jamás había recibido tantas felicitaciones por el simple hecho de existir. 

—Agradecele a Paganini, fue su idea. Nosotros solo facilitamos su ejecución. —sonrió el bajista mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro de Ches.

—Estuvo tan preocupado de que todo estuviera listo que ni siquiera sobrevivió a la mitad de la fiesta. —dijo con una carcajada el baterista. 

En ese momento Ches se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Glam en toda la noche, se sintió un poco culpable por haberlo dejado solo. 

—Hey quita esa cara, —el pelirrojo se puso de pie y lo miró de frente. — Glam quería que te divirtieras con todos, por eso no te dijo nada cuando se fue a morir al sillón. Así que en lugar de sentirte culpable mueve tu trasero y llévalo a casa. 

El moreno volteó inmediatamente al rincón donde estaba el sillón, y en efecto su mejor amigo estaba ahí hecho bolita y durmiendo tranquilamente. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, a pesar de que el chico se veía ridículamente enorme el pequeño sillón Ches quería cargarlo para llevarlo a casa y arroparlo cuidadosamente para que nada nublara esa expresión serena.

Lamentablemente Ches no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para intentar una hazaña de ese tamaño, y aunque lo estuviera era poco probable que lo lograra. Glam no había dejado de crecer en los últimos meses y no había manera de que Ches consiguiera maniobrar a semejante jirafa. 

—Hey Glam, —dijo tocando suavemente el hombro del rubio.— Es hora de ir a casa bella durmiente. 

Glam abrió lentamente sus ojos,— ¿ya se fueron todos? —se talló los ojos mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

—Yep, los chicos acaban de irse. Solo quedamos tú y yo.

—Mierda, qué vergüenza. Solo quería descansar un par de minutos y terminé durmiendo todo el rato, —puso su mano sobre su rostro.— Dime que al menos te las pasaste bien. —Escuchó decir al rubio, aunque era apenas entendible ya que su mano amortiguaba su voz. 

—Fantástico, la mejor fiesta de cumpelaños que he tenido —se acercó y retiró la mano del rubio para verlo a los ojos.— Muchas gracias Glam, —dijo aún sin soltar su mano y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. 

Los ojos azules se agrandaron son sorpresa ante la cercanía y un sonrojo casi imperceptible se esparció por sus mejillas, Ches se preguntaba qué sería necesario para hacer que ese bonito color se extendiera. 

—¡No es nada! —Exclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie rápidamente rompiendo totalmente con el momento.— Ahora que lo recuerdo no te he dado tu regalo, —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para buscar su mochila. 

Ches no terminaba de comprender lo que acababa de pasar ni qué era lo que planeaba hacer antes de que Glam se pusiera de pie. 

—Feliz cumpleaños, —antes de que pudiera cuestionar de lleno lo que acababa de pasar el otro los sacó de su estupor.— No es mucho, pero cuando las vi pensé inmediatamente en ti, —y con una sonrisa le extendió un pequeño paquete. Ches lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió de inmediato. Al ver lo que había adentro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. 

—El color definitivamente hará resaltar mis ojos, —dijo entre risas. 

—¡No te burles! —Se quejó el rubio.— Las compré porque noté que tu cabello te ha estado estorbando cada vez más, y como te rehusas a cortarlo pensé que esta sería una buena solución. —Explicó con rapidez,— además creo que te verías muy bien con ellas, —agregó en un murmullo un poco avergonzado. 

Ches dejó de reír y sintió un leve calor extenderse por sus mejillas. Antes engancharse más en lo que su amigo acababa de decir, sacó rápidamente uno de los objetos del paquete y lo acomodo en su cabello. El material era suave y realmente mantenía su cabello fuera de sus ojos. 

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó llamando la atención del otro. 

—Realmente hace resaltar tus ojos. —dijo conteniendo su sonrisa. 

—Idiota, —respondió golpeando el hombro del rubio.— Pues me vea bien o no me las quedo, son tan suaves que es como una caricia en mi frente.

—Me alegra que te gusten, definitivamente te sientan bien. —Se acercó un poco para colocar correctamente la bandana verde en el cabello de Ches. 

—Sabes que me acabas de dar una excusa para no ir a la peluquería nunca más, ¿verdad? 

Glam soltó una carcajada.

—No pensé que necesitaras una excusa. —el rubio le sonrió divertido.— Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que caiga dormido de nuevo y tengas que cargarme a casa. 

—Ya voy, ya voy, —dijo recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas,— no es necesario que me amaneces. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me prometí a mi misma no volver a desvelarme, pero una vez que amabilisima Emi me dejó este prompt no pude dejar de escribir. Mi yo del futuro me va a odiar, pero ahorita nadie me quita lo bailada. 
> 
> Si les gustó no se olviden dejar sus kudos y comentarios!


End file.
